galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Attike-Tak
Attike-Tak *Civilization:Attikan *Race: Attike-Tak *Adjective: Att-Tak *Place of Origin: Attika *AL:9 *TL:8+ *Association: Attikan Commonwealth (Union) *Status: Active *Member Species #3455 (Recognized as their own Species by Assemby Decission and Attikan Emperor Wish) ---- Legend has it that the Attikans used selective breeding to create the Attike-Tak as a Warrior – Super Soldier even before they ascended. Nick named the “Att-Tak ( Union Slang: Attacks, the) these warriors are held in the highest regards, but were kept seperate from the regular population due to the fact , that they were too aggressive and if they had nothing to fight they would fight each other or anything that came within their reach. In general their Intelligence was considered about half of a sentient Attikan. During the fast and wide expanse of the Attikans all across the Large Magellanic Cloud, the Att-Tak had plenty to fight and were used as expendable shock troops with minimal armor but strong weapons. In the early days Attikan Commanders often bombed or Orbital strafed Att-Tak camps after a campagin instead of picking them up, as they were deemed to dangerous to keep aboard a ship. The very enlightened Emperor who started the Union Member process wanted freedom and liberty for all his subjects, including the Att-Acks and asked the Union Science Corps for help. The Science Corps initiated the Att-Ack Integration program and it was found that putting Att-Ack Pups in Unon Schools (with Pertharian Teachers) that their intellect was much higher than the Attikans thought and that the Att-Acks were eager to learn, having four armed massive nearly indestructable teachers at the beginning helped a lot as well. Att-Taks virtually worship the Pertharians (as they are also four armed) and stronger than them (Not by much). Once the Att-Ack Pack Camps were disbanded and replaced by highly structured Fight Academies, modelled after Knight Orders and Samurai Schools. They learned to fight in an orderly structured way. There are twenty nine Military Fight Academies for Att-Aks (allowing other Union Members to attend as well...Eric's friend Fective was one of the very few two armed Attikans ever to graduate alive and with honors from the Academy of the Amber Plane. Eric and Har-Hi became legendary Off Worlders who fought against the finest masters in a Champion bout and won) The Fighting Skills of the Att-Acks are not lost to the Union and the Army maintains an Att-Ack Honor Legion. The United Star Marines do not group species together but Att-Acks that become Union Marines are held in highest honors back home. The fact that Admiral Stahl once praised a Att-Ack Marine Patoon and called them among the finest warriors he ever had the Honor to fight with, is expressed with a Admiral Stahl Statue before every Att-Ack Academy Entrance...and if one ever wanted to see how Att-Acks were in the old days is simple, make an insulting comment about Stahl, problem is it will be mostlikley the last experience. Att-Acks can be found all over the Union but generally in Military or Para Military Roles. There are very few who turn Mercenary but those who do command high fees. Att-Acks love their Emperor as he and his sons saw them for what they really were and gave them a chance. Att-Acks are among the most vicious and fierce fighters in the known Galaxy. Category:Sentient Species